Secret Love Story
by KyungXe
Summary: Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, empat manusia yang awalnya tak mengenal namun akhirnya terikat oleh benang tak kasat mata yang bernama cinta. Ini tentang bagaimana cinta mereka yang dianggap sebelah mata oleh sebagian orang, akankah mereka bertahan sampai akhir? / BxB, YAOI / DLDR / Hunkai and Chansoo story.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love Story

Cloudye0705

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol and others

T

Romance, Hurt comfort

Happy Reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagu dari _Little Mix_ memenuhi setiap jengkal ruangan berkaca ini. Mengalun keras sampai setiap orang komat kamit menirukan lirik demi lirik dengan mata terjaga demi melihat sebuah tarian dari dua pemain utama disana.

Jongin dan Sehun bintang tari Paran _University_. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka? dua-duanya tampan, pintar bahkan fansnya sama banyaknya. Tapi percayalah mereka bagai langit dan bumi.

"Ok cukup untuk hari ini!" teriakan dari Lee Hyukjae sang guru tari membuahkan pekikan girang dari anggota klub tari yang sedari tadi menahan lelah. Mereka segera membereskan barang-barang lalu segera keluar studio setelah berpamitan dengan sang guru ataupun teman seperjuangan.

"Jong, tadi itu sangat hebat." Hyukjae memberikan dua jempolnya untuk sang anak didik, "aku bingung siapa yang akan menang untuk lomba kali ini, kau atau Sehun ya?" lanjutnya dengan menampilkan _gummy smile_ nya yang membuat _namja_ berumur 27 tahun itu makin terlihat tampan.

"Kuharap aku yang menang _hyung_." balas Jongin lengkap dengan senyum tak kalah menawan dari Hyukjae.

"Baiklah selamat istirahat Jong." _namja_ itu menepuk bahu Jongin, lalu berteriak "Hun! antar Jongin pulang kalian kan searah."

Tiap malam Hyukjae selalu meminta hal tersebut pada Sehun, _partner_ sekaligus musuh Jongin dalam lomba kali ini (karena dalam lomba final kali ini mereka diharuskan duet selain menampilkan tarian solo. Mau tau mau mereka juga harus bekerja sama). Bukan karena mereka teman, seperti yang Hyukjae bilang tadi mereka satu arah.

Nyatanya Hyukjae tak bosan meminta pada Sehun walau respon _namja_ itu masih sama, hanya melengos pergi tanpa menjawab permintaan Hyukjae.

"Aiissh bocah itu, kalau bukan karena kemampuan tarinya begitu memukau aku tak akan menerimanya di klub. Dasar tak sopan." omel Hyukjae pada angin karena Sehun sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Jongin tersenyum lemah, "sudahlah _hyung_ , dia pasti kan juga lelah."

Hyukjae masih mengomel sepanjang jalan tentang Sehun sampai mereka berdua didepan gerbang kampus. Studio tari berada didalam area kampus jadi mereka tak perlu takut kalau pulang malam. Setidaknya masih ada kelas malam yang membuat suasana kampus lebih ramai.

"Jong, aku pulang dulu. Donghae sudah sampai."

Jongin hanya mengiyakan. Dia melambaikan tangan membalas Hyukjae yang kini sudah naik di mobil sang kekasih.

Tinggal dia sendirian.

Dia tak pernah mau menerima ajakan teman-temannya untuk pulang bersama. Alasannya dia masih harus kerja setelah latihan.

Tentu saja itu bohong, Jongin akan libur kerja jika jadwal latihan menarinya datang. Jongin berbohong karena dia tak mau teman-temannya tahu kalau dia tak pulang sendiri.

Drrt.

Dia membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk kehandphonenya. Membaca lalu timbul sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya.

 _Kutunggu ditempat biasa._

Jongin tak mau orang lain tahu kalau ada yang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

Oh Sehun itu nama lengkapnya. Putra tunggal dari pemilik Oh _Company_. Sebuah perusahaan besar dengan cabang dimana-mana bahkan mereka berencana membuka cabang di luar negeri. Bisa dipastikan betapa kayanya mereka dan itu semuanya akan jatuh di tangan Sehun, pewaris satu-satunya.

 _Namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu, rahang setegas singa dan mata setajam elang itu kini semester 6 jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Sehun tahu dengan tanggung jawabnya maka dari itu dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari dulu. Dia sering dibawa _meeting_ oleh sang ayah agar tahu bagaimana bisnis itu dijalankan.

Sebenarnya cita-citanya bukan seorang pebisnis tapi penari profesional tapi dia sadar kalau bukan dia yang menggantikan sang ayah lalu siapa lagi? Untuk itu dia menjadikan tari sebagai hobi.

Diusianya yang menginjak 21 April ini, dia belum mempunyai seorang kekasih. Atau itu yang terlihat dimata publik. Dia bukan playboy yang akan tidur dengan siapa saja lalu membuang mereka seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Sehun bukan seperti anak orang kaya lain yang hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya untuk kesenangan dirinya semata.

Ceklek.

"Maaf aku.."

Sehun langsung menyerbu bibir tebal milik _namja_ disampingnya dengan bringas. Dia tidak peduli kalau lawan mainnya butuh udara, kalau dia butuh udara juga.

"Ahh Hunna." Sehun menggila mendengar desahan itu. Dia mencium lagi bibir kekasihnya setelah tadi menghentikan agar mereka sama-sama mengambil udara.

Gerakan mereka melambat, lumatan menjadi kecupan lalu kontak itu terlepas.

"Aku merindukanmu _bear_." ucapnya dengan suara serak. Dia membawa sang kekasih kepangkuan agar bisa disentuh, bisa dicium bisa dipegang.

"Kita baru bertemu Hun."

Sehun tak suka kenyataan itu. Mereka memang baru bertemu tapi Sehun tak bisa mendekap erat sang kekasih. Jangankan kontak fisik, berbicara saja jarang.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"

Dua tahun, dua tahun mereka terkurung dalam kepura-puraan. Sehun lelah, begitu pula dengan kekasihnya tapi keadaan yang memaksa mereka.

"Maafkan aku Jong. Aku terlalu pengecut."

Jongin, Kim Jongin, mengecup bibir tipis yang begitu dia gilai untuk menenangkan Sehun.

"Kau tak salah Sehun, aku yang salah."

Kedua mahkluk itu tahu kalau mereka tak salah tapi lebih memilih menyalahkan masing-masing untuk keadaan ini.

Sehun dengan rasa bersalahnya yang tak bisa melawan sang ayah untuk menjauhi Jongin. Dia pernah melawan namun bayarannya ayahnya terbaring dirumah sakit karena jantungnya kumat.

Sementara Jongin, dia terlahir sebagai lawan katanya Sehun. Sehun kaya dia miskin.

Di dunia ini orang-orang seperti ayah Sehun masih banyak. Dimana mereka begitu menjunjung tinggi kekayaan. Tak peduli dengan cinta, prestasi, dan wajah tampan. Selama kau tak punya uang atau tak sama kayanya jangan harap untuk dipandang. Dilirik pun tidak.

Malang bagi Jongin, selain uang dia juga tak mempunyai orang tua.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!" Jongin berteriak ketika memasuki ruangan tempat dia tinggal bersama " _hyung_ "nya. Dikatakan rumah juga kurang tepat karena dia hanya tinggal diruangan yang digunakan untuk masak, tidur, ruang tamu dan juga ruang makan. Untung saja toilet terpisah.

Lingkungannya juga bisa dibilang kumuh tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya tempat ini yang sesuai dengan isi dompet mereka. Asal bisa terlindungi dari panas dan hujan, itu sudah cukup. Gajinya sebagai pelayan restoran tak akan mampu untuk menyewa apartemen mewah.

"Jong, kenapa malam sekali?" Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pundaknya. _Namja_ yang 1 tahun lebih tua dari Jongin itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Latihannya bertambah _hyung_ kan sebentar lagi sudah mau lomba." jelas Jongin. Dia berbohong tentu saja tak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau dia pulang telat karena kencan dengan Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Lantas _namja_ itu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur lipat mereka, bersiap untuk tidur.

Chanyeol berbeda dengan Jongin. Kalau Jongin masih bisa kuliah dengan beasiswa penuh beda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya lulusan SMA. Otaknya tak cukup untuk mendapatkan beasiswa jadilah dia bekerja. Pagi mengantar susu dan koran, siang jadi kuli panggul di pasar lalu malam jadi pelayan di restoran. Tetap saja dia tak kaya-kaya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol satu panti asuhan. Sama-sama tak punya orang tua, tak punya tujuan setelah keluar dari panti lalu mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.

Mereka murni bersaudara, setidaknya nasib yang sama membuat mereka saling bergantung, tak ada cinta melebihi saudara. Jongin bersyukur untuk itu karena dia tak tahu harus bagaimana apabila Chanyeol menyukainya. Hatinya benar-benar milik Sehun.

Setelah membersihkan diri, _namja_ berkulit tan itu mengikuti jejak Chanyeol yang sudah mendengkur halus merangkai mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei kudengar Oh Sehun akan bertunangan dengan Do Kyungsoo."

"Do Kyungsoo yang anak kedokteran itu?"

"Iya benar."

"Wah _daebak_! Kalau mereka menikah bisa dipastikan harta yang mereka punya tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan."

Jongin berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari obrolan Sunny dan Luna dibangku belakang sana tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Sebenarnya bukan mereka berdua saja yang membicarakan tentang hal ini, hampir seluruh kampus sudah tahu kalau Sehun akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Dia menatap handphone pemberian Sehun yang kosong tanpa ada notifikasi dari kekasihnya itu terhitung sudah 4 hari. Sehun biasa begitu dan Jongin memakluminya.

Disamping mahasiswa bukankah Sehun juga pebisnis? jadi kemungkinan dia ada urusan bisnis dengan ayahnya. Intinya Jongin tak akan percaya dengan gosip itu kalau bukan berasal dari mulut Sehun.

Untuk saat ini dia hanya bisa berdoa kalau semua itu tidak benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo _namja_ berumur 21 tahun yang kuliah jurusan kedokteran semester 6 mempunyai wajah manis serta senyum menawan sayang hanya beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum hingga bibirnya berbentuk hati.

Dia tergolong _introvert_ , nyaman dengan beberapa orang saja salah satunya Chanyeol.

"Cokelatmu akan dingin kalau kau tak meminumnya."

Kyungsoo masih bertahan menatap lalu lalang jalanan disampingnya sama meskipun kini ada Chanyeol didepannya. Mereka sedang berada di kafe tempat Chanyeol bekerja dan seperti hari biasanya setelah jam kerja Chanyeol selesai dia akan menemani Kyungsoo hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kyung.."

"Aku akan bertunangan minggu depan Yeol."

Lalu keduanya diam.

Entahlah, keduanya enggan untuk bersuara.

"Selamat kalau begitu, siapa orangnya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Senyum Chanyeol makin lebar, "wah kau akan bahagia dengannya. Dia _namja_ yang hebat beberapa kali aku melihatnya masuk TV maupun majalah bisnis."

"Yeol," panggil Kyungsoo kemudian. Mereka saling menatap tanpa bertukar kata. Ketika mulut terkunci maka mata yang berbicara, "aku pulang dulu."

Kyungsoo segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu melesat pergi tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun cokelat panasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua keluarga itu makan dengan khidmat. Hanya suara dentingan benda pecah belah yang terdengar. Namun sesekali dari mereka akan memberikan tanya yang akan segera dijawab oleh lawannya.

"Jadi Kyungsoo satu kampus dengan Sehun? wah ternyata mereka jodoh. " Arthur Oh, ayah dari Sehun tertawa mengetahui kenyataan kalau calon menantunya satu kampus dengan anaknya. Basa-basi karena dia sudah tahu sebelum menerima perjodohan ini. Tak mungkin kan dia menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya pada orang sembarangan?

"Iya paman. Tapi selama ini aku tak tahu kalau Sehun setampan ini kalau tahu mungkin aku akan mengejarnya." kata Kyungsoo antusias.

Baik orang tua Sehun maupun Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Mereka bernafas lega karena sepertinya perjodohan ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ayah, bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Kyungsoo keluar? Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh." kali ini Sehun bersuara.

"Wah Sehun ternyata bergerak cepat, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Sana Kyung ajak Sehun berkeliling hotel kita." kedua anak muda itu pamit pergi sesuai perintah Nyonya Do.

"Aku tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, aku sudah punya kekasih." kata Sehun saat mereka berada di lorong yang sepi.

Kyungsoo tetap diam, matanya menatap tajam kedepan. "Bukan urusanku. Kita akan bertunangan dan menikah, urusan selesai."

Sehun tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Dia kira akan mudah mengajak Kyungsoo kerjasama untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Sehun berhenti melangkah dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti lalu menatap Sehun, "memangnya siapa yang tak menyukai Oh Sehun?"

Kening Sehun mengernyit, dia bertanya namun diberikan pertanyaan lagi.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu Kyungsoo, dalam pernikahan dibutuhkan cinta."

Kyungsoo tertawa, sungguh itu hal terlucu yang pernah dia dengar.

"Cinta dalam pernikahan hanya untuk orang miskin bagi orang kaya seperti kita cukup saling menyukai. Lagipula kenapa kau tak mengatakan ini pada ayahmu?"

Kyungsoo sudah tahu jawabannya dari raut wajah Sehun yang berubah sendu.

Dia tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya, orang tua satu-satunya yang dia punya.

"Dengar Oh Sehun ssi, kita berada diperahu yang sama. Kita sama-sama tak mau mengecewakan mereka jadi mohon kerjasamanya." Kyungsoo tak perlu mendengar jawaban dari Oh Sehun karena dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di otak dan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun.

Di otak menolak tapi kenyataannya mereka akan menerima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berawal dari semester 1, awal kuliah. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan dia lebih suka dengan suasana sepi. Belajar di taman kampus ataupun perpustakaan membuatnya kurang nyaman. Bisa saja seseorang mengenalnya dan meminta bergabung. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa 100% konsen dengan materinya karena dia sudah biasa belajar sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan berputar dengan mobilnya demi mencari sebuah tempat belajar yang enak.

Dia menemukannya, d'Angel cafe. Letaknya agak jauh dari kampusnya terlebih kafe ini akan ramai hanya pada jam makan siang. Selebihnya hanya beberapa pelanggan saja yang terlihat.

Kyungsoo langsung jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini. Dia mulai rutin mengunjunginya.

"Pesanan Anda Tuan." cafe ini juga yang mempertemukan dia dengan Chanyeol, _namja_ yang menurut Kyungsoo tak mengganggunya walau pada kenyataan Chanyeol itu termasuk orang yang berisik.

Dari sapaan menjadi percakapan, lalu tumbuhlah pertemanan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau pernah merasakan cinta monyet?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada _namja_ didepannya yang masih menggunakan seragam. Hal ini sudah biasa dimana Chanyeol yang masih dalam jam kerja mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo. Bosnya tak akan protes karena menurutnya selama pekerjaan Chanyeol tak kewalahan dan pelanggannya juga puas, maka dia ok ok saja.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tak masuk akal, "kau ini kenapa sih Kyung?"

"Jawab saja Chan, apa kau punya seseorang saat kau masih kecil?" Kyungsoo begitu menuntut sehingga membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, " _obseo_ , sejak kecil aku sibuk mencari uang jadi aku tak punya waktu untuk seseorang yang kau sebut cinta monyet." jawabnya mantap. Kyungsoo tahu siapa Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun ada rahasia yang tersimpan setidaknya mereka tahu masing-masing secara garis besar.

"Begitu ya." kata Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Sehun sangat tampan dan baik Chan. Kurasa tak akan sulit untuk jatuh cinta dengannya." jelas Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

Sebagai teman Chanyeol merasa senang kalau Kyungsoo bahagia, "syukurlah kalau begitu. "

"Kau datang kan ke acara pertunanganku?"

"Memangnya kapan? Kau tau sendiri kan aku sibuk."

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya mendengar bualan Chanyeol.

"Tiga hari lagi."

Secepat itukah?

"Hari minggu ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "kurasa aku tidak bisa. Maaf Kyung tapi aku mendapat _job_ malam itu.".

Kyungsoo tentu saja kecewa tapi tapi dia memaklumi keadaan Chanyeol.

"Tak apa Chan, doakan saja semuanya berjalan lancar."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mantap sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Setelahnya tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya saling menatap. Mereka sudah terbiasa, saat tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan tapi enggan untuk beranjak maka saling menatap adalah pilihan mereka. Tak ada kata canggung karena masing-masing menikmati sesi ini.

"Chanyeol ada pesanan!" namun jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang abadi karena pasti ada yang harus pergi. Entah itu Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Aku tinggal dulu Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan mata tak pernah lepas dari punggung Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pesanan pelanggan ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kafe tempat dia bekerja. Dia sempat kaget karena setelah 5 hari akhirnya namja itu menampilkan batang hidungnya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" dia bertanya dengan profesional tak ingin ada yang curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

"Bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Jongin tak mengiyakan ataupun menolak karena dia sedikit kesal dengan Sehun. Selalu seperti ini Sehun terkadang datang padanya hanya disaat dia butuh. Tapi dia sadar dia tidak boleh egois, dia harus mengerti keadaan Sehun.

Jongin datang lagi dengan membawakan secangkir susu vanilla panas lengkap dengan kue coklat.

"Silahkan dinikmati." katanya, "shiftku berakhir jam 11 malam." lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang dia yakini akan menunggu dirinya.

Ketika jam kerjanya habis, Jongin langsung bergegas pulang. Inginnya sih tidur tapi dia mengingat kalau Sehun sedang menunggunya.

Mereka biasa bertemu dihalte bus. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kafe karena itu mereka tak perlu khawatir akan ada yang melihat.

Dua tahun menjadi kekasih Sehun mampu membuat Jongin hapal dengan mobil Sehun maka dia langsung masuk ketika matanya menangkap sedan hitam di halte itu.

Sehun diam maka Jongin ikut diam. Jongin bisa menebak apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

"Jadi berita itu benar?" tanya Jongin dengan mata lurus menatap kedepan.

"Berita yang mana?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun, jelas-jelas dia paham tapi tak langsung menjawab.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo."

Bagi Jongin diamnya Sehun merupakan jawaban.

"Maafkan aku Jong."

"Jangan minta maaf Hun, aku tahu kau tak menginginkan ini."

Pegangan Sehun pada setir menguat. Kepalanya seperti akan meledak memikirkan masalah ini.

"Jadi kita berakhir?"

Sehun melonjak kaget mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Sayang," panggilnya yang membuat mereka saling menatap, "kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu jadi kumohon jangan lakukan ini." biarlah kali ini saja dia kalah dihadapan Jongin. Sungguh dia tidak tahan untuk lebih lama menahan airmatanya.

Melihat Sehun yang begitu hancur di depanya membuat dia tak tega, Jongin memeluk Sehunnya membagikan kehangatan pada tubuh ringkih kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Hun, aku hanya...aku tak tau lagi Hunna."

Jadilah keduanya menangis bersama kalah oleh keadaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mewah, apalagi yang kau harapkan dari sebuah pesta orang kaya? Terlebih ini pesta dua keluarga dengan harta melimpah. Selain mewah semuanya pasti serba mahal. Tak banyak orang yang iri dan juga kagum melihat semua kemewahan yang ada. Bagi orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam pesta ini bisa dikatakan mereka beruntung, berarti mereka juga sama kayanya atau sama terkenalnya dengan yang mengadakan pesta. Yah kecuali pelayannya.

Jongin sangat suka pesta seperti ini. Selain dia mendapatkan uang yang lumayan, dia juga bisa makan sepuasnya. Walau tak jarang dia sering diganggu oleh pria kaya yang sayangnya hidung belang, sejauh ini dia bisa menjaga diri. Tapi kalau tahu siapa tuan rumah pesta ini mungkin dia akan memilih untuk tidak mengambil pekerjaan ini.

"Bukankah mereka sangat serasi?"

"Wah Oh Sehun begitu tampan, beruntung sekali Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkannya."

Kupingnya serasa terbakar mendengar komentar-komentar serupa sedari tadi. Dia mencoba bersikap profesional dengan tidak berteriak pada siapapun kalau Sehun itu miliknya bukan milik Do Kyungsoo. Meskipun dia tahu pasti tak akan ada yang percaya dengan omongannya.

"Kudengar mereka akan menikah sebulan setelah pertunangan ini."

Jongin merasa kalau tumpuannya bukan lagi ditanah. Badannya begitu lemas seperti tenaganya yang terkuras dengan cepat dari tubuhnya.

"Woa..woa Jong, hati-hati. Kau bisa tak mendapat gaji kalau memecahkan gelas-gelas ini." Chanyeol datang tepat waktu sebelum gelas-gelas mahal itu menyentuh tanah. "Jong, kau tak apa?" dia begitu khawatir melihat saudaranya begitu pucat.

" _Hyung_ , a..aku ke toilet sebentar." dia segera melesat tak peduli dengan tanggapan Chanyeol. Jongin membutuhkan ruang dimana dia bisa menumpahkan semua kesesakan ini.

Brak.

Pintu bilik salah satu toilet dia buka. Dia menangis yang kemudian berubah menjadi raungan memilukan.

Kenapa? kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dengan Sehun yang tak akan pernah dia miliki?

Pertanyaan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya saat dia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dan begitu tahu siapa orangnya dia langsung tersenyum lebar, "selamat Kyung, pestamu benar-benar meriah." Dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau pesta kali ini adalah pesta pertunangan Kyungsoo. "Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bukannya tak tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo darinya. Dia hanya tak mau tahu akan hal itu.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Ye?" Chanyeol memberikan wajah kebingungannya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Apa kau bahagia jika aku bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu," sekali lagi senyuman itu tercipta, "aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Kyung, bukankah kita ini teman?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, "ya, kita ini teman."

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kedua menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana terlihat Do Minji berjalan dengan kepala terangkat menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" nadanya pelan tapi sarat akan kemarahan, "ingat kata Ibu tentang menjaga sikapmu."

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya kali ini untuk minta maaf pada ibunya, "Maaf bu, aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan temanku.."

"Teman?" Minji berujar dengan nada tak percaya. Matanya meneliti Chanyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "seperti ini kau bilang teman?"

"Ibu!" Kyungsoo menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya. Dia tidak suka kalau Chanyeol dihina seperti ini.

"Jaga sikapmu Do Kyungsoo, kau sekarang sudah bukan Do Kyungsoo yang dulu. Sekarang setiap gerak-gerikmu akan dikaitkan dengan keluarga Oh jadi jangan macam-macam." nasihat tapi terdengar bagaikan ancaman ditelinga Kyungsoo. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan Ibu tak suka kau bergaul dengannya, dia tak selevel dengan kita." Minji memandang Chanyeol sekilas lalu membawa putranya menjauh. Sementara Kyungsoo dia hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan minta maaf yang dibalas _namja_ jangkung itu dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/ THE END?**

Hollaaaaaaa aku bali lagi bawa cerita baru,hehe

Aku tahu aku seharusnya nerusin "Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu", seharusnya aku nerusin reaksi Kyungsoo yang tahu kakaknya koma sama reaksi Chanyeol pas tahu si kembar itu anaknya, muehhehehe

Tapi mau gimana lagi donk yaa,, huweeeee

Gegara sering dengerin little mix aku jadinya dapat ide cerita ini, nulis nulis eh malah keterusan, malah udah sampai ending nih di otak, huhuhu

Hunkai dan Chansoo lagi, mereka unch unch banget dah pokoknya

Ini cuma twoshoot kalau enggak threeshoot ko, tinggal beberapa scene lagi ending jadi review yang banyak biar aku publish cepet.

Salahku juga kali ya kelamaan update jadi yang review dikit dari chap ke chap tapi kan kalau review dikit aku makin males nulis, huweeee kumaha iyeeee.

Intinya maah terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah sabar menunggu aku nongol di ffn, mumumu

Keluarkan uneg-unegmu untuk cerita ini di kolom review, jangan lupa ^.^

Comments are love for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love Story

Cloudye0705

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol and others

T

Romance, Hurt comfort

Happy Reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara semakin dingin mengingat waktu juga sudah menunjukkan lebih dari tengah malam. Suasana juga sudah mulai sepi hanya ada suara dari mahkluk malam seperti jangkrik ataupun gonggongan anjing nan jauh disana.

Harusnya dia tertidur lelap karena kegiatannya seharian menguras tenaga. Harusnya dia menjemput mimpi dimana dia bisa menjadi apapun yang dia mau tanpa terkecuali. Harusnya dia memilih untuk tidur agar bisa melupakan masalahnya beberapa jam saja.

Tapi Jongin lebih memilih untuk duduk menikmati angin malam didepan rumah sewanya. Rumah sewanya berada di atap jadi dia dengan mudah mendapatkan pemandangan Seoul yang terhampar didepannya tanpa penghalang. Begitu indah dimalam hari dan begitu memukau dipagi hari, dia tidak pernah lelah untuk mengagumi tanah kelahirannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" dia hanya menengok kearah Chanyeol yang terbangun lalu memfokuskan kembali matanya kedepan.

"Kau minum Jong?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Chanyeol karena sudah jelas disampingnya ada beberapa botol soju yang kini tergeletak tak berisi. Jongin bukan penggemar alkohol hanya jika tingkat stressnya tak bisa diatasi dia lari ke soju. Untung saja dia tidak stress setiap hari.

"Kau kenapa Jong?" hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun juga mampu membuat Chanyeol tahu kebiasaan Jongin yang hanya akan minum ketika dia sedang ada masalah berat saja.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, "hanya ingin minum saja _hyung_."

Dan Chanyeol tahu dia sedang berbohong.

Drrtt..drrttt..

"Jong handphone berbunyi." Chanyeol melihat layar handphone Jongin yang menampilkan satu huruf sebagai nama di pemanggil. "S? tsk, sok misterius sekali."

Jongin tertawa mendengar komentar Chanyeol, "kalau kuberitahu dia adalah kekasihku apa kau percaya _hyung_?"

Jongin masih setia menatap kedepan hingga dia tidak tahu reaksi Chanyeol sekarang. Mulut menganga dengan mata melotot.

"Jangan bercanda." gurau Chanyeol setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

 _Namja_ bersurai dark brown itu terkekeh lalu berkata, "bahkan kau, orang terdekatku tak percaya kalau aku mempunyai kekasih. Lucu sekali bukan?"

Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin sekarang sedang galau. Tawanya benar-benar beda dengan tawa orang yang berbahagia. Jenis tawanya adalah tawa mengejek.

"Memangnya siapa kekasihmu Jong?" Chanyeol mulai memancing, kalau benar si S itu kekasih Jongin tak ada salahnya kan Jongin berbagi dengannya?

"Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak dan itu membuat hati Jongin sakit.

 _Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak percaya padaku._

"Ka..kau selera humormu bagus juga Jong." Chanyeol masih tertawa sekarang malah dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Awalnya dia akan mengira kalau Jongin juga akan tertawa seperti dirinya tapi yang ada sekarang Jongin makin sering menenggak minumannya.

Chanyeol mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol dibuat menganga. "Jong kau sedang tak bercanda kan?" inginnya Chanyeol semua ini hanya bualan Jongin tapi jawaban dari Jongin membuat dia mau tak mau harus memikirkan kalau semua ini nyata.

"Menurutmu?"

Menurutku ini hanya kebohonganmu belaka, inginnya Chanyeol bilang begitu tapi dia kemudian ingat kalau di pesta tadi Jongin sama sekali bukan Jongin yang dia kenal. Jongin lebih sering melakukan kesalahan. Jongin sering melamun.

Bagaimana tidak kalau kekasihmu bertunangan didepan matamu.

Chanyeol kembali menganga.

"Kami _backstreet_ selama ini karena ayahnya tak setuju dengan hubungan ini. Dia menginginkan Sehun mempunyai pasangan sepadan bukan anak yatim piatu sepertiku." sungguh bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Jongin tak sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol kalau selama ini Jongin mempunyai kekasih, apalagi seorang Oh Sehun. "Awalnya aku menolaknya tapi Sehun selalu datang padaku, aku yang mencintainya akhirnya luluh dan kami berpacaran. Kadang aku merasa sangat lelah _hyung_ , dikampus pun kami tak saling menyapa karena Sehun takut akan ada suruhan ayahnya yang melihat kedekatan kami." Jongin menenggak lagi sojunya yang tinggal setengah. Dia masih sadar walau dia sudah menghabiskan 3 botol. "Kau tahu _hyung_ , aku bahkan takut berteriak kalau Sehun adalah milikku dimalam hari seperti ini. Aku takut akan ada yang mendengarnya lalu ayahnya akan tahu, lucu bukan?" tawa miris keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin.

Sekarang sebagai seorang teman dan juga saudara yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah diam dan mendengarkan Jongin lalu memberikan masukan semampunya.

"Kupikir seiring berjalannya waktu ayahnya akan luluh tapi nyatanya kau bisa lihat sekarang. " Jongin kini tak lagi mempedulikan soju ditangannya. Dia sibuk merasakan betapa dinginnya airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Hanya ini yang bisa dia berikan pada Jongin, sebuah sandaran saat dia benar-benar rapuh.

"Jangan menyerah Jong, aku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini." Kata Chanyeol diiringin dengan usapan dipunggung Jongin yang sedang tergugu meratapi nasibnya.

Diwaktu yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda, seorang Oh Sehun sedang gusar karena sang kekasih, Jonginnya sangat susah untuk dihubungi.

"Ayolah angkat Jong, aku tahu kau belum tidur." kebiasaan Jongin kalau tidur mematikan handphonenya sangat dihapal oleh Sehun jadi dengan kondisi handphone yang masih bisa dihubungi seperti sekarang membuat Sehun yakin kalau Jongin masih terjaga.

Tapi yang membuat khawatir sedari tadi Jongin tak mengangkat telpon darinya.

Sehun kesal, namun juga khawatir. Dipesta tadi dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau Jongin akan bekerja sebagai pelayan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada kekasihnya itu karena sudah menyaksikan pertunanganya dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Sehun ingin menjelaskan, Sehun ingin berbicara dengan Jongin tapi sepertinya Jongin memilih untuk menghindari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Jong, maafkan aku." Sehun hanya bisa terisak dengan mulut melafalkan kata maaf untuk Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jonging tak hentinya menguap. Matanya bahkan terpejam walau kakinya terus melangkah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menabrak orang ataupun tiang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja.

Kalau dia ingat ada jadwal kuliah pagi mungkin dia tidak akan mabuk seperti semalam. Salahkan saja Sehun yang dengan seenaknya berpacaran dengannya tapi bertunangan dengan orang lain. Mengingatnya membuat Jongin ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Arrgghh aku bisa gila." teriaknya tanpa peduli kalau dia dipandangi oleh orang sekitar. Bagaimana mau peduli, matanya saja tertutup. Sekarang hanya instingnya yang bekerja untuk membawanya sampai kelas itupun kalau instingnya benar.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa diseret. Tangannya ada yang memegang dengan paksa.

"Ya..ya lepaskan aku idiot!" Jongin itu jarang mengumpat. Dia akan mengumpat kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak mengumpat kalau kau sedang enak-enaknya tidur sambil berjalan lalu ditarik dengan paksa?

Jongin langsung melebarkan matanya dan dia sudah tidak terkejut menemukan seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh semampai bak model yang menyeretnya.

 _Namja_ tan itu mendecih tidak suka ketika dia tahu kalau dia dibawa ke gudang belakang kampus. Disana sepi jadi mereka dengan leluasa bisa bicara.

"Kau kehabisan uang hingga tak mampu membawaku bicara di kafe?"

Kalau diingat-ingat mereka juga jarang kencan di kafe. Mentok-mentok paling di kafe pinggir jalan itupun yang jauh dari keramaian Seoul. Menonton bioskop pun tak pernah, sehun lebih memilih menonton film di hotel yang dia sewa. Kalau dipikir-pikir Jongin seperti simpanan selama ini.

"Kenapa semalam tak mengangkat telponku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak kalah kesalnya.

"Aku tidur."

Jawaban dari Jongin semakin membuat Sehun kesal, "jangan bohong Jong, aku tahu kau selalu mematikan telponmu saat tidur."

Jongin memijit pelipisnya mendengar suara Sehun. entah kenapa dia merasa begitu kesal dengan Sehun hingga melihat wajahnya saja malas.

Jongin maju mendekat, "dengar ya Oh Sehun ssi mulai sekarang urusi urusanmu dan aku tak akan mengusik urusanmu itu. Kita berakhir."

Sehun tak heran juga kaget kalau Jongin akan meminta putus, dia sudah menyiapkan mental selama ini karena dia sadar apa yang dia berikan pada Jongin sangat tidak layak. Jongin berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dengan orang lain tapi dia begitu egois hingga tak mau melepaskan Kim Jongin untuk orang lain.

"Jong," Sehun tahu kalau apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya akan sia-sia. Dia tak memiliki pembelaan apapun. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis.

Jongin ragu dengan keputusannya.

Tapi sampai kapan mereka seperti ini?

Keduanya tahu kalau diteruskan tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Ayah Sehun sudah menentukan pilihan untuk anaknya dan seseorang itu jauh lebih segalanya dari Jongin.

Jadi haruskah Jongin berjuang kalau Sehun saja tak mampu melawan ayahnya?

Sekali lagi Jongin membulatkan tekad. Dia tidak akan merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukannya lalu mengatakan kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Kali ini biarkan logikanya berjalan karena selama ini dia mengikuti hatinya, lihatlah apa yang terjadi?

Jongin mulai melangkah.

Satu langkah begitu berat rasanya. Dia harus menahan sakitnya meninggalkan Sehun, _namja_ yang memiliki hatinya. Ditambah dia harus menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh.

Cukup, dia sudah cukup menangis untuk Sehun.

"Jong, kumohon." Sehun mengiba, memelas dengan suaranya.

Otaknya menyuruh dia tetap melangkah tapi sekali lagi hatinya yang menang.

Jongin berhenti.

 _Namja_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tak berlari ke pelukan Sehun.

"Baiklah kita tak berakhir," Jongin menghadap Sehun, hatinya berbunga melihat senyum Sehun yang merekah. Dia melangkah mundur ketika Sehun maju selangkah untuk merengkuhnya.

Tidak, dia tidak mau merasakan pelukan Sehun sekarang. Masih ada yang harus dia tambahkan dan dia tidak yakin akan bisa mengatakannya kalau Sehun memeluknya.

"Tapi mengalahlah pada perlombaan minggu depan dan biarkan aku memiliki hadiah utamanya."

Kedua mata Sehun membola mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Kau gila Jong!" terserah kalau akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli.

Jongin tertawa, "lebih gila mana dengan menyaksikan kekasihmu bertunangan dengan orang lain hah?" dia tidak bisa menahan lagi, biarlah airmatanya menjadi bukti betapa hancurnya dia sekarang.

"Terserah kau pilih yang mana, aku menunggunya Hunna." jarak mereka semakin melebar dengan perginya Jongin. Sementara Sehun tak mempunyai tenaga untuk mengejarnya kekasihnya.

Otaknya pusing memikirkan mana yang harus dia pilih. Disatu sisi dia ingin tetap bersama Jongin, itu artinya dia harus mengalah dalam perlombaan tari minggu depan. Tapi disisi lain dia tidak mau Jongin yang menjadi juara dan itu berarti dia harus rela pisah dengan Jongin.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya, semua ini tak akan memusingkan untuknya jika saja hadiah untuk juara pertama bukan sebuah tiket untuk pendidikan menari selama 3 tahun, bukan di Seoul melainkan di Amerika sana.

Kalau dia mengalah mereka masih terikat tapi dengan posisi Jongin di Amerika sana, bisakah dia bertahan?

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Sehun hanya ingin sampai cepat rumah lalu berbaring. Dia butuh tidur sekedar beberapa jam saja. Setidaknya dengan tidur dia akan melupakan semua masalah ini sejenak. Disamping itu untuk mencegah kepalanya yang serasa ingin meledak saat ini.

"Hai sayang."

Tapi sepertinya keinginannya harus tertunda karena sekarang Do Kyungsoo ada dihadapannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. dia masuk saja ke mobil tanpa menyangka kalau Kyungsoo juga mengikutinya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak perduli dengan sikap Sehun yang dingin terhadapnya, "ikut denganmu pulang. Tak salah kan kalau aku ingin mampir kerumah tunanganku?"

"KELUAR!" habis sudah kesabaran Oh Sehun. dia begitu muak dengan kenyataan kalau sekarang dirinya bukan seutuhnya milik Jongin. Dia begitu muak selalu diingatkan dengan hal itu.

Kyungsoo melonjak mendengar teriakan Sehun yang menggelegar dalam mobil, "Sehun, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku." katanya dengan nada sama ketusnya seperti yang Sehun gunakan tadi. "Sebulan lagi kita menikah jadi aku tak mau kau memperlakukanku seperti tadi."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun bertanya dengan tawa mengejek, "sebulan katamu." Sehun pikir Kyungsoo bercanda tapi melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seriusdia jadi takut sendiri.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan pada paman Oh." kalimat ini semakin membuat Sehun gusar.

"Kumohon keluar sekarang, aku ingin menemui ayahku." pinta sehun dengan nada lemah. Dia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo tak mempersulitnya lebih. _Namja_ itu memilih keluar dari mobilnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri dilahan parkir kampus walau mobil Sehun sudah tak terlihat. Sinar matanya begitu menakutkan menatap nyalang kedepannya sana. Tangan kanannya mengepal dengan hati yang bersuara.

 _Ini tidak boleh terjadi,Sehun harus ikut denganku._

Dia bertekad untuk membuat Sehun menaiki perahu yang sama dengannya. Dia membutuhkan Sehun untuk memainkan drama ini. Kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Sehun ikut andil dalam drama ini, apapun akan dia lakukan. Termasuk menyingkirkan pemeran utama dalam drama Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

110 km/jam itu kecepatan yang dipakai Sehun selama berkendara tadi. Jarak kampusnya dengan rumah yang biasanya ditempuh dengan waktu 30 menit tadi dia hanya memerlukan 10 menit untuk sampai rumah.

Hebat bukan? yang ada diotaknya hanya cepat sampai rumah, masalah dia selamat atau tidak itu urusan nanti.

Brak.

Dia membanting pintu depan rumahnya membuat bibi Jang kaget setengah mati. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki tangga sekaligus 2 anak tangga untuk bisa sampai pada ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia yakin sang ayah sedang ada disana.

Brak.

Kedua kalinya dia mendobrak pintu.

Oh Seungwa menatap putra tunggalnya tak suka, "apa yang membuat kau mendobrak pintu Sehun? itu sangat tak sopan."

"Apa benar kalau aku dan Kyungsoo akan menikah sebulan lagi?" sehun tak mendapatkan jawaban karena ayahnya kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya, "jawab aku ayah!" dia begitu geram hingga tak sadar berteriak pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Jaga sikapmu Oh Sehun, aku ini ayahmu!" Seungwan tak kalah emosinya. Dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mendekati sang putra. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo jadi kenapa tak disegerakan saja."

Darah Sehun mendidih mendengarnya, matanya memerah menahan emosi."Kenapa ayah tak menanyakan pendapatku?" dia bertanya dengan suara lemah, tenaganya menguap entah kemana. "Oh aku lupa kalau ayah tak pernah menanyakan pendapatku untuk apapun."

Seungwan mengernyit tak suka mendengar nada suara anaknya, "kau ini kenapa, datang-datang marah dengan ayah sambil mendobrak pintu."

"Aku kenapa?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya sendiri. Dia tertawa, menertawakan nasibnya hari ini. "Aku tak apa-apa yah, _well_ aku hanya merasa stress karena pacarku memintaku putus karena aku bertunangan dengan orang lain yang sayangnya tidak aku cintai lalu tunanganku datang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan kalau kami akan menikah sebulan lagi sementara bukan dia yang aku cintai. Aku sungguh tak apa-apa ayah." Sehun antara sadar dan tidak sadar mengatakan semua ini.

"Pacar?"

Karena kalau dia sadar dia tidak akan membawa Jongin kehadapan ayahnya secara tidak langsung.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan anak miskin dan tak jelas asal-usulnya itu hah?" Seungwan benar-benar murka sekarang. Selama ini dia berusaha percaya pada anaknya yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak berhubungan dengan anak miskin itu.

"Anak miskin dan tak jelas asal-usulnya itu punya nama yah, dan namanya Kim Jongin." sudah basah jadi kenapa tak sekalian berenang saja?

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Plak.

Satu tamparan Sehun dapatkan dipipi kanannya dari sang ayah yang selama ini sangat menyayanginya. Sakit, tapi sungguh ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari tamparan ini.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang untuk jangan berhubungan dengan orang miskin, mereka itu sama Oh Sehun." Seungwan berteriak, dia sama sekali tak perduli kalau sedetik yang lalu dia baru saja memukul anak semata wayangnya.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, mengabaikan pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. "Tak semuanya sama yah, mereka tak semuanya sama dengan ibu."

Plak.

Kali ini Sehun tersungkur dilantai. Tamparan ayahnya begitu kuat hingga tubuhnya tak mampu menahan.

Selalu seperti ini, Seungwan akan kalap kalau Sehun sudah menyinggung tentang ibunya.

"Sudah berapa kali ayah bilang kalau kau tak punya ibu. Kau anak ayah, ibumu tak pernah hidup didunia ini." Seungwan memilih pergi daripada dia harus melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan Sehun. Dia tak mau lepas kendali. Emosinya benar-benar buruk jika sudah berhubungan dengan mantan istrinya yang sekarang entah dimana.

"Jongin tak seperti ibu, yah." lirih Sehun masih dengan posisi telungkupnya dilantai, "dia tak akan meninggalkanku hanya karena aku bangkrut dan tak punya apa-apa."

Ingatan itu kembali muncul dikepala Sehun. Saat itu dia berusia 5 tahun, belum terlalu paham dengan apa yang diributkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya bisa melihat dari pojokan ketika sang ayah berteriak pada ibunya yang dibalas teriakan oleh ibunya.

"Dari kecil aku hidup miskin Seungwan dan alasan aku menikahimu adalah karena kau kaya raya lalu sekarang saat kau tak punya apa-apa, apalagi yang kuharapkan? aku lebih memilih pergi dan mencari pria kaya lainnya. Ambil saja Sehun, aku tak butuh."

Dia belum tahu apa maksud dari perkataan ibunya tapi seiring bertambahnya usia Sehun paham apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya. Dia juga tak menyalahkan sikap ayahnya yang begitu membenci orang miskin karena mereka mengingatnya pada istrinya.

Yang Sehun tak terima adalah ayahnya juga menganggap Jongin sama seperti ibunya padahal Jongin jauh lebih baik dari ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada?" Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang ada di kenyataan tak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di otaknya.

Pelayan didepannya membuka mulut lagi, "dia sudah _resign_ kemarin."

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, "re,, _resign_?"

Anggukan dia terima dari si pelayan, sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tau dia pindah kerja kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi dengan harapan besar. Berharap orang didepannya ini tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

Tapi harapannya pupus ketika _yeoja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Chanyeol tak bilang apapun tentang tempat kerjanya yang baru. Dia hanya bilang sebuah restoran besar."

Restoran besar banyak di Seoul, apa Kyungsoo harus memasukinya satu-satu untuk menemukan Chanyeol?

Niat awalnya untuk bertemu Chanyeol sirna sudah karena dia mendapat kabar seperti tadi. Kenapa dia keluar? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku? Otak Kyungsoo penuh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf Tuan, saya harus kembali bekerja." kata si pelayan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dengan pandangan kosong _namja_ itu keluar kafe. Jiwanya seperti hilang entah kemana.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Dia termangu didepan mobilnya bingung harus melakukan apa. Dari sekian banyak hal buruk yang terjadi dihidupnya ini merupakan yang paling terburuk.

Chanyeol adalah sandaran hidupnya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Tapi untuk apa dia bertahan kalau Chanyeol tidak ada?

Sekali lagi airmata menjadi bukti betapa hancurnya dia saat ini.

 **.  
.**

Hari berikutnya Kyungsoo datang lagi ke kafe Chanyeol. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak kepikiran untuk meminta nomor handphone _namja_ itu. Lebih bodoh lagi sudah bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal tapi tak punya nomor handphone masing-masing.

Kyungsoo sih pernah meminta tapi Chanyeol bilang dia tidak punya handphone lagipula menurut Kyungsoo lebih enak bertatap muka daripada bertukar kata ataupun hanya mendengar suaranya saja.

" _Anneyong_." Xena menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap meja saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Jam buka kafe masih setengah jam lagi jadi dia merasa kaget.

"Oh pacarnya Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Eh maksudku temannya Chanyeol, hehe." _yeoja_ itu menampilkan cengiran lebar lengkap dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Emm nona Xena." kata Kyungsoo sambil melirik nametag _yeoja_ itu. "Apakah kau tahu nomor telpon Chanyeol?"

Xena melongo, "jadi selama ini kau tidak punya nomor telponnya?" Kyunggsoo menggeleng, Xena menepuk jidatnya. "Kalian hampir setiap hari duduk bersama tapi tak punya nomor handphone, setidaknya masih lebih baik aku yang baru mengenal Chanyeol beberapa bulan tapi sudah punya."

Kyungsoo sedikit tak suka dengan kenyataan itu tapi dia tak boleh marah-marah dengan Xena karena bisa saja dia bisa membantunya mendapatkan kontak Chanyeol.

"Jadi bisakah kau memberiku nomornya?" Kyungsoo meminta sambil menyodorkan handphone.

 _Yeoja_ itu tidak langsung mengambil handphone miliknya melainkan membawa Kyungsoo keluar kafe.

"Ya, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sstt, diamlah." mereka berhenti di gang sebelah kafe, "Chanyeol menyuruh kami semua untuk merahasiakan nomor telponnya padamu. Pokoknya kalau kau datang mencarinya kami disuruh bilang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kenapa? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kurasa dia ingin menghindarimu." tapi sepertinya Xena bisa membaca raut muka Kyungsoo yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini nomornya." Xena memberikan handphonenya yang tertera nomor Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung bergerak cepat, menyalin nomor itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, aku kembali dulu nanti yang lain curiga." yeoja itu melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi, baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Xena ssi, Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Xena tersenyum, "karena kalian butuh orang ketiga sebagai cupid." katanya lalu melanjutkan langkah lagi.

Sepeninggal _yeoja_ itu, Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi nomor Chanyeol. Jantungnya bertalu ketika nadanya menunjukkan handphonenya aktif.

Kyungsoo tak hentinya berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

 _"Halo."_

Kyungsoo hampir memekik girang mendengar suara diseberang sana.

"Chanyeol! Kau kemana? Kenapa tak bilang kalau..."

 _"Kyungsoo maaf tapi aku sibuk."_

Pip.

Kyungsoo tak percaya Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya begitu saja. Dia mencoba menghubungi lagi namun tidak diangkat. Satu kalu, tiga kali akhirnya teleponnya dimatikan.

Kyungsoo medesah kecewa tapi dia berpikiran positif.

 _Mungkin dia memang sibuk, aku akan mencoba menghubunginya nanti._

Tapi pada hari esok dan seterusnya Chanyeol tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Plak.

Suara tamparan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bagi pelayan rumah ini suara seperti ini sudah tidak asing. Awalnya mereka akan kaget melihat sang nyonya majikan memukul anak semata wayangnya yang dia kasihi didepan orang banyak. Tapi uang membuat mereka bungkam. Bagi yang tidak tahan melihat kekerasan tapi tidak berani melapor mereka lebih memilih pergi, berhenti bekerja. Bagi yang tahan mereka hanya perlu membutakan matanya dan menulikan telinganya. Walau terkadang suara rintihan dari anak itu menghantui tidur mereka.

"Ampun _eomma_."

Bugh.

Sebuah buku tebal, buku tentang anatomi manusia milik anaknya melayang, memukul punggung anaknya yang hanya bisa merintih.

"Darimana saja kau hah! jangan bilang kau bertemu pelayan itu lagi."

"Ti..tidak eomma."

"Bukankah sudah _eomma_ bilang habiskan waktumu untuk membuat Sehun menyukaimu, kau paham tidak hah!" Do Minji menjambak rambut anaknya sampai beberapa helainya tercabut. Dia menjedotkan kepala anaknya ke meja makan tanpa peduli tentang keadaan si anak. "Dengar Kyungsoo! Kau harus menikah dengan Sehun. Bisnis ayahmu sedang turun jadi kita butuh uang mereka untuk memulihkan keadaan perusahaan ayahmu."

"I..iya _eomma_." Kyungsoo menjawab lirih. Badanya sakit semua hingga rasanya dia ingin pingsan.

"DENGAR TIDAK HAH!" Minji berteriak sekali lagi tak peduli dengan kemungkinan rusaknya telinga Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Iya _eomma_." kali ini Kyungsoo menjawab lebih lantang. Dia menatap ibunya takut. Saat Minji mendekat dia berusaha menghindar tapi dia tahu dia tak bisa kabur.

"Bagus." jari lentik itu membelai lembut rambut hitam anaknya, "jangan sia-siakan apa yang telah kami berikan padamu. Sekarang waktunya kau membayar semua ini pada kami sayang." lalu Minji mencium kening Kyungsoo seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap anaknya. " _Eomma_ pergi dulu ne, belajar yang rajin supaya kau menghasilkan uang banyak."

"I..iya em.. _eomma_."

Seiring jarak mereka yang melebar membuat Kyungsoo bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Dia meringkuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Menangis dalam diam meratapi nasibnya.

Dari luar mereka melihat dia bahagia. Anak tunggal keluarga Do yang kaya raya dengan harta melimpah. Kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya.

Mereka hanya tak tahu dibalik itu semua ada luka membiru disekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Entah akibat dipukul, dicubit ataupun karena terkena benda seperti meja tadi. Mereka tak pernah lihat karena Kyungsoo menetupinya dengan kemeja panjang. Tak ada yang boleh tahu atau ibunya akan semakin marah.

Bahkan ayahnya tak tahu kelakuan buruk istrinya yang berlangsung sejak Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini.

 **TBC.**

Next bakalan ending, beneran ko.

Untuk yang nanya "Kamu Tak Pernah Tahu" lagi dalam proses ko, kayaknya juga tinggal 1 chap lagi.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian, follow dan fav untuk chap pertama, mumumu

Hayoo loh kira-kira Kyungsoo bakalan ngerusak hubungan Jongin-Sehun apa fokus nyari Chanyeol?

Buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa moment Chansoonya dikit ya karena ini main pairnya Hunkai, hehe lagian Chanyeol punya alasan kenapa dia menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Comments are love for me^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Love Story**

Cloudye0705

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol and others

T

Romance, Hurt comfort

Miane karena part terakhir ini terlalu lama updatenya hehe

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, kupersembahkan more than 6k words for you^^

Usahakan urusan kamar mandi tuntas dulu biar ga kepotong bacanya,waakkkaaak

Happy Reading^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagu _Little Mix_ mengalun keras, memasuki setiap pasang telinga diruangan ini. Mereka tak perlu menghayati lirik untuk tau bagaimana isi dari lagu itu. Cukup memfokuskan mata kedepan maka kau akan tahu arti dibalik setiap baitnya.

Jongin sudah hapal betul tiap langkah yang harus dia ambil. Tiap putaran yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sudah berlatih gerakan ini berulang kali hingga sambil memejamkan matapun dia tak akan melakukan kesalahan.

Yang membuatnya kurang fokus adalah tatapan mata Sehun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya Sehun akan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jongin, berusaha untuk menyampaikan maksud perasaannya melalui setiap gerakan yang dia ambil tapi hari ini berbeda. Beberapa kali tatapan Sehun menghindari dirinya membuat _namja_ itu beberapa kali mengambil langkah yang tak sama dengan Jongin. Untung saja tak begitu fatal.

 _Apa dia sedang berusaha mengalah padaku?_

Jika iya maka Jongin bahagia. Dia tahu tak seharusnya dia mengambil keputusan seperti ini, meninggalkan Sehun ke Amerika namun dengan status mereka yang masih terikat. Jongin lebih memilih seperti itu daripada dia harus terus-terusan berada didekat Sehun lalu menyaksikan bagaimana _namja_ itu perlahan menjauh darinya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin tak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Bisa dibilang lagu ini mewakili perasaan mereka. Bagaimana mereka ingin melakukan interaksi di depan umum tapi terhalang oleh status kehidupan yang tak sepadan.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya?"

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Jongin mendengar pujian dari penontonnya tentang bagaimana serasinya ketika dia disandingkan dengan Sehun. bahkan dia pernah mendengar kalau ada sebuah klub yang menyatakan sebagai fans mereka.

"Iya, tapi sayang sekali Sehun sebentar lagi menikah dengan Kyungsoo."

Dan pada akhirnya bukan mereka yang menentukan akhir kisah Jongin dan Sehun.

Prok.

Prok.

Prok.

Suara tepukan tangan menggema menandakan pertunjukan mereka telah selesai. Dengan nafas terengah baik Sehun maupun Jongin membungkuk hormat pada juri-juri. Ini adalah penampilan terakhir mereka setelah tadi menampilkan tarian solo.

"Tampaknya baik Jongin maupun Sehun mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka hari ini. " suara pembawa acara menggema di gedung teather milik Paran yang disulap menjadi panggung _dance_. "Kalian pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa pemenang lomba kali ini. Dimana pemenangnya akan mendapatkan sebuah _golden ticket_ untuk mengikuti pelatihan _dance_ di Amerika sana." tepukan penonton menggila. Mereka meneriakkan nama Sehun dan juga Jongin secara bersahutan. "Tenanglah sebentar karena aku sudah mendapat hasilnya, siapakah kira-kira yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang? Jongin atau Sehun?"

Teriakan semakin tak terkendali. Baik jongin maupun Sehun mempunyai dukungan masing-masing yang mungkin sama besarnya. Walaupun Sehun pendiam tapi wajahnya yang rupawan membuat dia digilai banyak orang. Berbeda dengan Jongin, sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman dan penggemar.

"Coba tebak siapa nama yang berada dalam amplop ini?" ada yang menjawab Sehun ada pula yang berteriak Jongin. Sang pembawa acara hanya tertawa saja melihat penontonnya penasaran. Nyatanya semua keramaian ini tak mampu menyedot perhatian Jongin. _Namja_ tan itu sibuk merasakan betapa hangatnya telapak tangan Sehun yang terasa begitu hangat. Hal ini jarang terjadi dimana dia bisa memegang Sehun tanpa ada yang curiga.

Jongin bahagia.

Dia menatap sang terkasih dengan senyuman lebar. Merasa ditatap, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya demi menemukan betapa indahnya Jongin sekarang.

 _Maafkan aku._

Tapi dia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..."

Tak peduli seberapa sulitnya dia akan tetap...

"Kim Jongin."

Melepas _namja_ ini.

 _Aku menang itu artinya Sehun memilihku!_

"Terima kasih sayang." Jongin berbisik ditelinga Sehun agar hanya dia yang bisa mendengar. Dia melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk mendapatkan sebuat _thropy_ dan juga tiket ke Amerika.

Semuanya bersorak gembira, bahkan pendukung Sehun sekalipun. Jongin pantas mendapatkan tiket itu walaupun Sehun tak kalah bagusnya.

Mereka terlalu bahagia hingga tak menyadari raut terluka dalam sepasang mata coklat milik Oh Sehun.

.

.

Jongin pamit ke toilet sebentar meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta merayakan kemenangan dirinya. Dia berbohong karena tak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau sekarang Sehun menunggunya dibelakang restoran ini.

Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari bibir tebal miliknya sedari tadi. Dia terlalu bahagia bukan karena dia memenangkan perlombaan tapi lebih kepada Sehun yang rela mengalah demi bisa terus bersamanya.

"Hunna!" teriaknya begitu melihat kekasih hatinya disudut sana. Tanpa ragu dia mendekat, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher _namja_ yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter itu lalu mencium bibir tipis yang selalu bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Saat kakinya mulai lemas dengan sigap kedua tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin, menjaganya untuk tetep menapak ditanah.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Jongin setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Dia merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing di bahu lebar Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah mengalah untukku."

"Aku tidak mengalah."

Jongin langsung menatap kekasihnya. Sehun memang jarang menampilkan ekspresi tapi ketika didepannya Sehun akan berubah total tapi melihat wajah sehun yang sekarang Jongin pikir ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Pasalnya Sehun menatapnya seperti dia menatap orang lain, begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hunna." panggilnya lirih.

"Kau benar Jong kalau kita tak mungkin bersatu, kalau kita seharusnya berpisah."

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis _namja_ didepannya.

"Saat perlombaan tadi aku tak mengalah, bukankah kau tahu artinya?" Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada kesakitan yang terlihat dalam sorot matanya ini membuat Jongin bingung.

"Ka...kau pasti ber..bercanda kan?"

Sehun mendecih, "bagian mana yang menurutmu bercanda? kupikir kita sudah tak ada harapan. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan ayahku dan kau juga begitu menginginkan pelatihan itu jadi apa gunanya untuk tetap berlanjut?"

 _Tidak, tidak bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan._

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya berharap kalau semua yang Sehun katakan tidak masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Jadi selamat tinggal Kim Jongin."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang mulai melangkah pergi, dia ikut melangkah.

"Tunggu, kau tak bisa melakukan ini. Sehun pasti ada jalan keluarnya, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sehun menghempas tangan Jongin yang mencengkeramnya lalu berkata, "kenapa sekarang kau begini? bukankah kau yang selalu ngotot untuk pisah denganku? aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu Jongin."

Sehun benar tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang salah dengan hati Jongin. Kenapa rasanya tak rela mendengar kata putus dari mulut Sehun?

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang bisa meminta putus?" dia berbalik saat tak ada respon dari Jongin. Sekuat tenaga dia melawan segala keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh Jongin sekarang yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

 _Ini yang terbaik Hun._

Sehun sampai pada suatu pemikiran kalau hubungannya dengan Jongin diteruskan maka mereka berdua tak akan ada yang bahagia. Jalan hidupnya sudah disetting oleh sang ayah sementara Jongin mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, dia tak mungkin selamanya mengikat Jongin dengan hubungan gelap selamanya. Dia harus mengambil tindakan, maka memutuskan Jongin adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Sehun tak tahu kalau keputusannya ini akan dia sesali seumur hidup..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya yang bahkan sudah sangat pendek. Otaknya memutar berbagai skenario yang harus dia jalankan walau dia sendiri tak tahu apakah dia sanggup melakukannya atau tidak. Mulutnya tak henti merapal beberapa kata yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri sementara kakinya seolah tak kelelahan bolak-balik sedari tadi.

Tenang Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyuarakan kalimat itu. Nyatanya dia tak bisa tenang.

"Sial! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus."

Tok tok tok.

Kyungsoo melonjak mendengar ketukan di pintu. Dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya.

Kumohon jangan eomma, itu doa yang selalu dia panjatkan tiap kali pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Hai sayang, kau belum tidur." Kyungsoo bernafas lega, tersenyum lebar mendapati ayahnya disana.

"Belum _appa_ , aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku." Kyungsoo bohong karena malam ini dia tak berminat mengerjakan tugas apapun.

"Boleh _appa_ masuk?"

"Tentu _appa_!" Kyungsoo membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk sang ayah masuk. Do Youngjae melihat kamar anaknya yang begitu rapi dan terlihat nyaman. Dia mengambil duduk di sofa yang ada disamping meja belajar lalu memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mendekat. "Apa kau bahagia?" _namja_ itu terharu pada kebaikan pria didepannya. "Aku sangat bahagia _appa_." hanya pria ini yang mengasihinya seperti tak ada penghalang diantara mereka.

"Syukurlah kau bahagia, _appa_ harap keputusan _appa_ menikahkanmu dengan Sehun sudah tepat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyembunyikan segala permasalahannya hanya untuk membuat pria ini tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _appa_ keluar dulu. Kau lanjutkan tugasmu." katanya sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut, " _appa_ menyayangimu nak." tumpah sudah airmata Kyungsoo.

Apa dia tega melukai pria ini dengan berkata jujur kalau dia tidak bahagia?

 _Jangan sia-siakan apa yang telah kami berikan padamu. Sekarang waktunya kau membayar semua ini pada kami sayang._

Ucapan ibunya kembali terngiang mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan statusnya dirumah ini.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo merelakan kebahagiaannya demi bisa membahagiakan orangtuanya.

Dia mendial nomor Sehun.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

" _Shit_ , angkat bodoh." Kyungsoo jarang mengumpat apalagi berkata kasar tapi dengan keadaan seperti sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Kau kemana saja hah!" dia tak peduli kalau Sehun akan tuli nantinya.

 _"Tsk, ternyata kau bisa juga berteriak."_

Jawaban Sehun semakin menyulut emosinya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu untuk tidak kabur ataupun menolak perjodohan ini." ancam Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya tertawa mengejek, " _memangnya kau siapa sampai berani mengaturku?"_

Kyungsoo terduduk di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Se...Sehun a..ku.." pada dasarnya Kyungsoo anak baik-baik yang tak akan bisa berbuat jahat walau dia sudah dijahati. Otaknya penuh dengan pengetahuan tentang banyak hal tanpa ada niat kejahatan sedikitpun. Keputusasaan dan ketakutan lah yang membuat dia berani membentak Sehun.

 _"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."_

"Tungg.. Sehun.. Sehun.."

Kyungsoo mencoba menelpon Sehun lagi tapi tak tersambung pada akhirnya dia membanting handphone ke ranjang.

Rasanya seperti tercekik. Bernafas tapi tidak leluasa. Dia hidup tapi tak bisa berbuat sesuka hati.

Bukankah lebih baik mati?

.

.

.

Malam ini Seoul dilanda hujan lebat. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang cuaca seperti ini menguntungkan mereka karena bisa menambah kualitas tidur mereka tapi untuk orang-orang yang masih berada di luar hujan seperti ini sangat tidak menguntungkan contohnya bagi Chanyeol.

Dulu ibu pantinya pernah bilang kalau hujan itu berkah, membawa rejeki jadi Chanyeol tak akan menyalahkan hujan yang secara tak sengaja menghalangi dia pulang kerumah lebih cepat. Niat awalnya ingin menerjang hujan tapi jarak halte dari rumah sewaanya lumayan jauh. Belum ada setengah jalan pasti dia akan menggigil jadi dia putuskan untuk menunggu hujan sedikit reda.

Ada alasan lain kenapa Chanyeol tidak menerjang hujan, hujan itu mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin sekali bermain hujan tanpa peduli dengan umurnya tapi tak ada yang mau menemani.

Apa kabar _namja_ itu sekarang?

Sudah 1 minggu lebih dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sebuah pencapaian terlama mengingat selama ini mereka selalu bertemu setiap hari.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjauhi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menikah jadi dia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya masih berada dalam bayang-bayang _namja_ itu. Dia harus pergi dari kehidupan Kyungsoo, ini untuk kebaikannya juga.

Karena Chanyeol tak yakin dia masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Ini rahasia, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. Walau semua orang menebak tapi Chanyeol akan membantah dengan segala kalimat penyangkalan yang ada. Dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo menempati hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Drrt.. Drrtt.

Handphone disakunya bergetar. Layarnya yang sempit menampilkan sederet angka tanpa nama yang pastinya Chanyeol hapal milik siapa.

Dia gamang, antara menjawab atau membiarkan telpon itu mati sendiri.

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Hingga akhirnya otaknya kalah dari hatinya.

Sambungan mereka terhubung, handphone sudah _stand by_ di telinga kanan Chanyeol tapi tak ada kata yang keluar.

"Disana hujan?" tak ada sapaan mengawali percakapan mereka.

"Iya."

"Kau membawa payung?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membawa payung kemanapun kau pergi, Chan.."

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? kenapa kau menelponku?" Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo menelpon bukan untuk memarahinya karena tak membawa payung.

Tak ada suara dari Kyungsoo namun Chanyeol mendengar ada suara gemericik air.

 _Mungkin dia sedang di toilet._

"Aku merindukanmu, bagaimana dengamu? apa kau merindukanku?"

Rindu? nyatanya Chanyeol tak merasakannya.

Dia bukan hanya sekedar rindu pada _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut.

"Ahh kau pasti tak merindukanku, benar kan?" ada kekecewaan dalam nada Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kyung, kurasa aku harus.."

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Nyatanya bukan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Chanyeol sekarang melainkan kepedihan yang teramat.

"Jangan bercanda Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "kau tahu betul kalau aku sedang tak bercanda Park."

"Kyungsoo aku rasa pembicaraan ini.."

"Rasanya aku ingin mati Park, bisakah aku memilikimu setelah aku mati?"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kalau iya aku memilih mati Channie."

Deg.

 _Nama itu._

"Untuk apa hidup kalau kau tak bisa ku miliki?"

"Jangan bodoh Kyungsoo! hidupmu bukan hanya tentangku." Chanyeol menggeram, untung saja halte sepi jadi dia tak perlu memedulikan tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang.

"Kau benar Chan, aku masih mempunyai _appa_ dan _eomma_ tapi mereka tak mencintaiku seperti kamu mencintaiku." tangis Kyungsoo pecah.

Amarah Chanyeol membuncah, "siapa yang bilang kalau aku mencintaimu? jangan bermimpi Do Kyungsoo."

"Chan..ka..kau.."

"Bangunlah Kyungsoo, aku hanya menganggapmu teman tidak lebih." tak ada respon dari seberang, "aku harus pulang hujannya sudah reda." sebenarnya hujannya sudah reda daritadi tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk menetap di halte sementara waktu karena dia tak ingin Jongin tahu dia ada hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Begitu sambungan itu terputus tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo membanting ponselnya kali ini mengenai kaca di kamar mandinya.

Dia mengambil satu serpihan, mengabaikan tangannya yang teriris dan mengeluarkan darah.

Perih tapi hatinya lebih perih. Dia tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol juga akan menolaknya seperti orang lain.

Pelan namun pasti serpihan kaca itu dia dekatkan pada nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

.

Merah, kental, berbau amis memenuhi kamar mandi sempit mereka. Tubuhnya gemetaran menemukan sesosok _namja t_ ergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengucur.

"Tidak, tidak jangan tinggalkan aku." _namja_ itu mengguncang tubuh tak berdaya itu, tak pergerakan. "Bangun, KUBILANG BANGUN KIM JONGIN!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menggotong tubuh adiknya itu. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Jongin Pov

Jadi seperti ini ya perasaan Sehun ketika aku meminta pisah dengannya. Aku seperti tak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Untuk bernafas saja rasanya susah.

Pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana. Aku membayangkan tak ada lagi Oh Sehun yang mendekapku, menciumku, memelukku dan mencintaiku lagi. bisakah aku hidup tanpa itu semua?

Bisakah aku hidup tanpa Oh Sehun disampingku?

Jawabannya tidak karena sekarang saja aku sudah merindukannya. Walaupun belum ada 24 jam kami berpisah.

Jadi maafkan aku yang mengambil jalan ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Dijalanpun dia mengendarai mobilnya seperti sedang balapan. Dia menghiraukan semua teriakan protes, makian untuknya karena menggangu mereka ketika Sehun tabrak.

Nafasnya putus-putus namun keinginan untuk mengambil istirahat barang semenit saja tidak ada. Dia hanya ingin sampai pada kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya yang tega melakukan ini padanya.

 _Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Jong._

Lihatlah betapa hebatnya Sehun. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu memutuskan Jongin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sekarang dia menangis, meminta Jongin untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Cinta memang bodoh.

Didepan ruangan ICU dia berhenti. Menurut keterangan suster didepan kekasihnya sedang ditangani di ICU karena luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya cukup menghilangkan banyak darah dalam tubuhnya.

" _Shit_!" mengumpatpun sekarang tak ada gunanya.

"Hei, kau Sehun?" Sehun menatap seorang _namja_ berambut ikal dengan tinggi sama dengan dirinya. Dibajunya terdapat bercak darah yang masih segar.

"Chanyeol?" _namja_ itu mengangguk. Tadi dia mendapat telpon dari nomor Jongin, awalnya dia mengabaikan tapi telponnya tak mau berhenti akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika yang berbicara adalah Chanyeol, dia mengabarkan kalau Jongin di rumah sakit.

Membayangkan Jongin dengan mata terpejam dan darah ada dimana-mana membuat rasa bersalah menggerogotinya.

 _Andai aku tak meminta putus, andai aku tak meninggalkannya dilorong itu sendirian._

Terlalu banyak pengandaian hingga Sehun tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya untung Chanyeol dengan sigap membantunya.

"Hei, tenanglah aku yakin Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Dokter sedang..."

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena matanya menatap keramaain disamping ruangan Jongin. Kondisinya hampir sama dengannya ketika dia baru datang tadi. Teriakan dan tangisan diantara mereka.

 _Tidak kumohon jangan._

Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun setelah mendudukkan _namja_ itu di kursi tunggu dan berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan kalau apa yang hatinya katakan tidak benar.

Disana berdiri seorang wanita yang Chanyeol ingat pernah menghinanya. Wanita dari orang yang di cintai.

Do Minji.

Dan diranjang pasien dia menemukan sosok _namja_ yang begitu dia rindukan terlihat pucat dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Persis dengan yang dialami Jongin tadi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kecil hidup dalam kemewahan. Harta melimpah, kasih sayang yang utuh, apalagi yang dia butuhkan? namun tak ada yang abadi. Babak baru dalam hidupnya dimulai dari umur 7 tahun ketika orang tuanya meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil. Harta orang tuanya dirampas oleh sepupu dari pihak ayahnya, dirinya dibuat seolah-olah meninggal bersama kedua orang tuanya hingga hartanya jatuh pada pamannya. Kyungsoo kecil hidup di panti asuhan.

Dia bukan anak yang mudah beradaptasi terlebih dengan lingkungan yang menurutnya begitu beda dengan kehidupannya terdahulu. Di panti asuhan semuanya serba terbatas, Kyungsoo kurang menyukai itu. Dia dianggap sombong dan tak ada yang bermain dengannya.

"Hei, aku Chanyeol kau bisa memanggilku Channie seperti yang lain." hanya satu anak yang seumuran dengannya yang setia mengajaknya bermain. Anak dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah lelah mengajak Kyungsoo bermain. "Ayolah pasti akan seru kalau kita bermain bersama." itu ajakan yang kesekian kalinya dilemparkan Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo yang belum mau bersuara.

"Channie, ayo tinggalkan saja dia!" seru anak panti yang lain. Entah memang Chanyeol baik atau dia kasihan melihat Kyungsoo, setiap hari dia akan berakhir menamani Kyungsoo walau anak itu hanya diam saja.

"Kau tahu, mereka selalu menyuruhku diam kalau aku sudah mulai berbicara. Katanya aku ini cerewet sekali tapi kalau denganmu aku bisa berbicara apapun. Aku suka itu." katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Kyungsoo mengambil langkah, dia sadar dia harus melepas bayang-bayang masa lalu demi menatap masa depan. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol disuatu sore.

"Kenapa kau disini? kalau aku karena orang tuaku tak menginginkan aku lagi. mereka bercerai setahun yang lalu tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mau membawaku akhirnya aku lebih memilih tinggal disini."

Kyungsoo sempat tertegun mendengarnya. Ternyata Chanyeol lebih buruk darinya, setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah tak mempunyai orang tua makanya dia tinggal disini beda dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu diambil pusing apa yang terjadi pada hidup kita semua cobaan dan pasti ada jalan keluarnya." sambungnya lagi sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "aku dewasa kan? tak sia-sia aku membaca koran setiap pagi." untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa tertawa? kukira kau bisu." sejak datang dipanti Kyungsoo memang tak banyak bicara, hanya pada suster panti saja dia mau membuka mulut jadi kebanyakan anak-anak panti menganggap dia bisu.

"Aku Kyungsoo."

Senyuman di mulut Chanyeol melebar, "wah aku harus ingat tanggal ini. Tanggal dimana kau mau berbicara denganku setelah dua minggu kita berteman."

Kyungsoo sempat kaget karena selama ini Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai teman padahal dia hanya diam saja mendengarkan setiap ocehan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Soo-ie."

Mulai saat itu mereka tak terpisahkan. Kyungsoo akan menempel pada Chanyeol begitu pula Chanyeol yang tak mau lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Semua yang ada di bumi sudah dipasang-pasangkan tak terkecuali dengan pertemuan yang dipasangan dengan perpisahan. Hidup dipanti berarti kau juga harus siap untuk keluar sewaktu-waktu dibawa oleh keluarga baru. Biasanya anak yang terlanjur nyaman dengan suasana panti menggunakan seribu akal mereka agar tidak terlihat oleh orang tua asuh yang datang. Seperti sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur. Memanjat pohon setinggi-tingginya hingga bersembunyi di kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi naasnya orang tua asuh yang kali ini datang ada hubungan kerabat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Iya benar dia anaknya bu. Dia anak teman saya yang beberapa bulan lalu kecelakaan." jelas seorang pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya. Kyungsoo pernah melihat pria ini ketika mengunjungi ayahnya dikantor dulu.

"Kau masih ingat paman?"

Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk.

"Ayo ikut dengan paman dan bibi, keluarga barumu." Kyungsoo pikir ini tak apa-apa karena dia mengenal orang itu. Lagipula dia menginginkan orang tua baru untuknya, hidup tanpa orang tua begitu menyusahkan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dia lupa kalau dia punya Chanyeol.

"Channie maafkan aku." dia hanya bisa menangis saat berpamitan dengan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol mencoba menahan airmatanya agar tak membuat Kyungsoo semakin sedih.

"Tak apa-apa Soo-ie kita masih bisa bertemu nantinya."

Tapi siapa yang tahu takdir, tepat setelah Kyungsoo tinggal dengan orang tua barunya dia terbang ke Jepang untuk tinggal disana.

.

.

.

Matanya perlahan membuka lalu menutup kembali karena terkena sinar dari luar. Setelah dirasa cukup beradaptasi dia membuka lagi hanya untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan berwarna putih yang identik dengan rumah sakit.

 _Bahkan untuk bunuh diri saja aku tidak becus._

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sepertinya dia berhalusinasi karena dia seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol didekatnya.

"Mana mungkin si idiot itu ada disini."

"Aku bukan idiot dan aku memang disini."

Kyungsoo langsung memutar kepalanya kearah lain dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol didepannya.

 _di..dia nyata kan?_

Kyungsoo pikir dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah penolakan dari _namja_ itu semalam. Keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dia ambil karena terlalu frustasi dengan semua yang ada dihidupnya, kalau saja Chanyeol tak menolaknya mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dagu menunjuk perban yang ada dipergelangan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawaban ketus dari Kyungsoo membuat suasana canggung.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, dua kali melihat orang terdekatnya meregang nyawa membuat tubuhnya lelah baik fisik maupun psikisnya. "Kalau ini semua karena yang aku katakan semalam aku minta maaf Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "kau pikir kau siapa hingga membuatku melakukan hal ini?"

Sungguh Chanyeol terluka melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang sarat kebencian padanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Soo-ie."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, "ka..kau ingat?"

"Aku selalu mengingatmu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu di kafe hatiku mengatakan kalau itu kau tapi aku tak mau terlalu berharap. Kau sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun jadi untuk bertemu denganmu rasanya mustahil." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati agar jarum infusnya tidak tercabut. "tapi begitu aku melihatmu mengunjungi panti aku langsung yakin kalau kau adalah Kyungsoo, teman masa kecilku."

Kyungsoo menangis, dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? selama ini kupikir hanya aku yang mengingatmu dan kau selalu bilang tak punya teman dekat sewaktu kecil, maksudmu apa Chan? kenapa kau diam saja saat kau tahu aku Kyungsoomu waktu kecil? aku begitu takut kalau aku menyinggung masalah ini kau akan menghindariku."

"Karena kita berbeda Kyungsoo."

"Apanya yang berbeda, aku masih sama seperti dulu Chanyeol."

"Kau yang sekarang bukan Kyungsoo yang dulu ku kenal. Sekarang kau seorang Do Kyungsoo, anak semata wayang dari.."

"CUKUP!" teriakan Kyungsoo menggema diruangan ini. "Kau pikir aku bahagia dengan semua ini? kau pikir aku begitu menginginkan ini semua? kalau aku bisa memutar waktu aku akan menolak paman Do dan memilih tinggal bersamamu." tangisan Kyungsoo semakin tak terkendali, pipinya basah oleh keringat dan juga airmata yang begitu deras turun. "Asal kau tahu selama ini hidupku menderita Chanyeol. Punya ayah yang tak suka dibantah dengan segala rencana untuk hidupku hingga aku tak bisa meraih mimpiku sendiri dan seolah-olah hidupku kurang menderita aku mempunyai ibu yang suka memukul. Kau lihat luka dilenganku? setiap hari aku mendapatkan luka yang baru."

Chanyeol menganga mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau Kyungsoo akan semenderita ini.

"Kau benar kita memang beda tapi yang membedakan bukan status tapi bagaimana kita menjalani hari kita. Kau lelah dengan pekerjaanmu sedangkan aku lelah dengan tekanan dari orang tuaku." pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum getir tapi dia merasa lega sudah mengeluarkan semua yang ada dihatinya. Semua beban yang dia tanggung seorang diri karena terlalu takut menceritakannya pada orang lain. "Aku lelah Chan dan kau sandaran hidupku satu-satunya menghilang entah kemana."

"Kau pikir karena apa aku menghilang?" Kyungsoo menatap _namja_ itu. "Setiap hari melihatmu tanpa bisa kumiliki rasanya benar-benar menyiksa Kyungsoo. Aku tak sanggup kalau melihatmu menikah dengan Sehun." satu airmata turun membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Saat tangan Kyungsoo akan menghapus airmata itu matanya menangkap sosok pria dan wanita yang berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

" _Appa eomma_." panggilnya lirih.

Plak.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka kalau ayahnya yang begitu mencintai ibunya tega menampar ibunya sekarang.

"Minji apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo benar? kau memukulnya? setiap hari?" sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau istrinya akan tega berbuat keji terhadap anak mereka. Walaupun Kyungsoo anak angkat mereka tapi dia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo anak kandung, selama ini Youngjae mengira kalau istrinya juga beranggapan sama.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Minji malah menampilkan wajah tak sukanya. "Aku benci dengan anak itu. Sejak dia hadir dalam rumah kita kau jadi lebih perhatian dengannya dan mengabaikanku. Dia pasti anak hasil hubungan gelapmu dengan Soohyun."

Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata merasakan denyutan dikepalanya. Ada rasa tak terima ketika ibu kandungnya dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu tapi dia dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan untuk bergerak.

"Apa kau gila!kau jelas tahu kalau dia anak Min Joon dengan Soohyun. Alasanku mengadopsinya karena aku berhutang budi pada Min Joon tidak lebih, kenapa kau masih tak percaya juga hah!" Youngjae benar-benar murka dengan istrinya yang tak tahu terima kasih. Dia sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau Min Joon ikut andil dalam kesuksesannya sekarang makanya dia mengadopsi Kyungsoo tapi kenapa istrinya tak percaya. "Kalau aku mau selingkuh, sudah dari dulu kulakukan nyatanya aku tetap bertahan padamu kan walaupun kau tak bisa memberikan aku keturunan."

Minji merasa ditampar lagi oleh suaminya lewat perkataannya tadi. Bagi setiap wanita melahirkan seorang anak adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri tapi dirinya tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk Youngjae karena rahimnya diangkat saat dia keguguran anak pertama mereka.

Sekarang Minji sadar betapa bodohnya dia sekarang. Suaminya begitu setia padanya selama ini tapi dia terus-terusan menyimpan prasangka buruk terhadap suaminya.

"Youngjae maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Minji menangis dengan menggenggam lengan suaminya.

"Minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo. Mana ada ibu yang tega memukuli anaknya seperti dirimu." tanpa disuruh pun Minji akan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri namun kecemburuan membutakan semuanya.

Minji berlari menuju ranjang anaknya, dia mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat perselisihan mereka.

"Sayang maafkan _eomma_ ne? _eomma_ benar-benar menyesal. _Eomma_ janji tidak akan melakukan kekerasan padamu, _eomma_ sayang padamu Kyungsoo." meskipun begitu banyaknya luka yang ditorehkan oleh Minji baik yang kelihatan maupun tidak tapi dia tetap menganggap wanita itu sebagai ibunya. Apalagi melihat wanita itu menangis didepannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyungsoo, _eomma_ mohon maafkan _eomma_ , _eomma_ tahu _eomma_ tidak pantas menjadi ibumu tapi tolong berikan kesempatan sekali lagi pada _eomma_." Minji tak henti-hentinya mengucap kata maaf untuk anaknya. Dia merasa apa yang selama ini dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo tak akan mampu dibayar hanya dengan kata maaf saja.

" _Appa eomma_." panggil Kyungsoo pada orang tuanya.

"Iya sayang." ucap mereka serempak.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada kalian?"

Tanpa pikir panjang sepasang suami istri itu mengangguk, "tentu Kyungsoo, kau boleh meminta apapun pada kami."

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orang tuanya sejenak. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang mereka katakan benar adanya sebelum dia menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia disampingnya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan _namja_ ini. Aku ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol."

Ketiga orang itu sukses menganga mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Oh Seungwan berjalan dengan gagah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ditangannya terdapat bunga dan juga bingkisan khas untuk menjenguk orang sakit. Ya, dia akan menjenguk calon menantunya yang dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri yang tentu saja hanya beberapa orang yang tahu. Tak mungkin berita memalukan seperti ini bocor, bisa jelek reputasi kedua keluarga itu.

Apalagi kalau ada yang tahu dia ke rumah sakit sendirian tanpa adanya Sehun yang notabenenya tunangan Kyungsoo. Seungwan tak habis pikir kemana anaknya pergi, menurut bibi Jang semalam Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan tergesa-gesa dan sampai sekarang belum memberi kabar. Handphonenya pun susah untuk dihubungi. Daripada menunggu Sehun lebih baik Seungwan mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau di cap jelek oleh calon besannya.

Seungwan tak sengaja melihat kamar disamping Kyungsoo dirawat, dia berhenti sebentar untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

 _Seperti Sehun._

Daripada penasaran dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sang anak yang tidak pulang semalaman sedang berada di rumah sakit, disamping kamar sang tunangan.

 _Kalau dia menemani Kyungsoo harusnya dia berada di kamar sebelah bukan disini._

Pria itu lebih terkejut mendapati siapa yang terbaring lemah diranjang.

Kim Jongin.

Dia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan _namja_ itu. Dia akui otaknya memang encer sehingga dia kerap kali menjuarai perlombaan tapi sekali lagi statusnya sangat berbeda jauh dengannya jadi tak ada alasan untuk menerimanya menjadi pendamping Sehun.

"Sehun sedang apa kau disini?" Seungwan sempat tertegun melihat tampilan putranya yang tak baik-baik saja. Bajunya kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan dan terlebih kantong matanya yang terlihat jelas.

" _Appa_." panggilnya dengan nada terkejut.

Seungwan menoleh pada Jongin dan dia menemukan perban di pergelangan tangannya, "dia bunuh diri?" nadanya tak menyiratkan kekhawatiran justru ejekan. "sudah miskin berlagak sok punya banyak nyawa."

" _Appa_!" Sehun tak terima dengan apa yang ayahnya lontarkan untuk Jongin.

Pria itu makin membenci Jongin melihat sang anak yang sudah mulai membangkang padanya, "untuk apa kau mengurusinya sedangkan dia sendiri tak mensyukuri hidupnya? Harusnya kau sekarang berada di samping Kyungsoo karena tunanganmu itu juga masuk rumah sakit."

Sehun sempat tertegun mendengar penuturan ayahnya,"asal kau tahu kamar Kyungsoo ada di sebelah jadi _Appa_ harap kau ikut dengan _Appa_ sekarang untuk menjenguknya."

Sehun menggeleng kuat, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin sendirian disini, "aku tidak bisa _Appa_."

Seungwan menggeram tak suka dengan jawaban anaknya, "Oh Sehun jangan membantah _Appa_."

"Jongin sendirian di sini _Appa_ , aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Seungwan mengambil langkah mendekat, "jangan coba-coba mempermalukan _Appa_ Oh Sehun. Tunanganmu sedang sakit dan kau malah menunggui _namja_ tak jelas seperti dia, dimana otakmu hah!" kesabaran tak ada lagi dalam diri Seungwan . Rasanya dia ingin sekali menyeret anaknya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini tapi nanti pasti akan menimbulkan keributan.

" _Appa_ aku mencintai Jongin, hanya dia yang aku.."

Plak.

Andai Seungwan tahu seberapa banyakpun tamparan yang dia berikan pada Sehun tak akan merubah pendirian _namja_ itu. Dia sudah pernah meninggalkan Jongin dan lihat akibatnya.

"Sudah berapa kali _Appa_ bilang kalau dia tidak pantas untukmu. Dia tidak sederajat dengan kita Sehun, dia hanya menginginkan harta kita begitulah cara berpikir orang miskin. Mereka hanya menginginkan harta, tak lebih." rasa sakitnya masih tetap sama ketika Seungwan mengenang masa lalunya dengan mantan istri. Dia hanya tak ingin apa yang menimpa dirinya tidak menimpa putra semata wayangnya.

Sehun menunduk, menyembunyikan tetesan airmatanya yang mengalir.

"Asal _Appa_ tahu dari awal bukan Jongin yang mengejarku tapi aku. Dia selalu menghindariku dengan alasan kita tak sama, tapi aku tetap tak peduli. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga dia luluh dan akhirnya menerimaku." Sehun mengisi paru-paru dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar sesak yang dia rasakan sedikit berkurang. "Jongin tak pernah meminta apapun padaku, dia tak meminta sesuatu yang mahal-mahal seperti mantan-mantanku yang lain."

Seungwan mencibir, "itu karena dia ingin kau mempercayainya terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu dia bisa menguasaimu. Itu trik lama Sehun, jangan mudah terkecoh."

Kali ini Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan pipi yang masih basah hingga membuat Seungwan tertegun melihat anaknya menangis hanya untuk seorang _namja_ seperti Kim Jongin.

" _Appa_ salah. Dia _namja_ lugu yang tak gila harta, kalau dia menginginkan harta sudah sejak lama dia menerima cinta Kris Wu, bukankah _appa_ tahu siapa Kris Wu?"

Siapa yang tak tahu keluarga wu?

Meskipun Oh _Company_ itu besar tapi tetap saja akan kalah dengan Wu _Company_ yang sudah merajai pasar Korea dan juga China.

"Tapi Jongin bertahan denganku Appa, dia tetap menggenggam tanganku meskipun Kris tak sekalipun menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya."

Seungwan terdiam mendengar penuturan putranya.

Benarkah demikian?

 _Benarkah Jongin tak sama dengan mantan istriku?_

Selama ini dia selalu beranggapan kalau semua orang miskin selalu mengincar harta dari orang kaya untuk itulah dia membenci semua orang miskin. Menganggap mereka rendah dan tak sekalipun mau berhubungan dengan mereka. Baginya mereka semua penjilat, lintah darat.

"Eeennghh."

Lamunannya buyar oleh lenguhan dari ranjang. Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar lenguhan itu.

"Sayang, terima kasih sudah bangun."

Seungwan hanya diam melihat betapa Sehun begitu bahagia melihat Jongin yang kini sudah membuka mata.

"Hunna.." suara Jongin sedikit serak, "jangan tinggalkan aku." makin bertambah serak karena dia menangis. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku rela menjadi yang kedua asal kau tetap disampingku."

Seungwan bisa merasakan keputusasaan dalam tangis itu. Dia bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cinta Jongin untuk putranya, betapa dia merasa ketakutan untuk kehilangan Sehun.

"Ssstttt, sayang aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tenanglah. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, aku berjanji Jong." suara Sehun bergetar karena dia ikut menangis bersama Jongin. Tiba-tiba Seungwan merasa menjadi orang tua yang paling jahat sedunia. "sekarang tidurlah lagi, aku janji aku akan disini ketika kau membuka mata."

Dia memang menjodohkan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo dengan alasan bisnis tapi kalau pada akhirnya anaknya akan menderita karena menikahi orang yang tidak dicintainya, bisakah dia tinggal diam? bisakah dia tetap diam seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa?

" _Appa_ , kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Jongin." ucap Sehun ketika sudah memastikan kekasihnya terlelap kembali.

Seungwan dilema, dia tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo. Mau taruh dimana mukanya didepan semua tamu undangan, terlebih dia akan sangat malu dengan keluarga Do.

Tapi kebahagian sehun dipertaruhkan disini.

Ini yang terbaik untuk semua.

"Maaf Sehun," Seungwan menatap anaknya dengan sorot penyesalan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "pernikahan kalian akan tetap dilangsungkan."

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Pernikahan termegah tahun ini yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Oh dan keluarga Do.

Pernikahan ini dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja yang disulap sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat begitu megah dan mewah membuat siapapun yang datang akan berdecak kagum. Mengagumi keindahan yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka lihat di film-film disney.

Setelah prosesi pemberkatan, resepsi akan dilakukan di hotel milik keluarga Do dengan tamu undangan mencapai hampir 2000 lebih, gabungan dari tamu undangan keluarga Do dan keluarga Oh. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa berpengaruhnya mereka.

Tema pesta ini hitam. Semua tamu, keluarga hingga pelayan memakai pakaian hitam hanya pengantin yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Betapa mereka ingin terlihat mencolok dihari terbesar mereka.

Acara puncak yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba. Mempelai pria sudah menunggu didepan altar menunggu sang kekasih menuju kearahnya.

Begitu pintu gereja dibuka semua tamu undangan yang dikhususkan dihadiri sanak saudara dan teman terdekat berdiri. Decakan kagum dan pujian terdengar menggema memenuhi gereja.

Berbalut tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam serta mawar putih yang terselip di saku jas membuat Kyungsoo bersinar. Dia terlihat gagah dan juga manis disaat yang bersamaan. Senyumnya mengembang sedari tadi.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sayang." itu Do Youngjae yang bahagia melihat putranya sekarang.

"Aku sangat bahagia _Appa_ , terima kasih untuk semua yang kalian berikan selama ini." balasnya sambil menatap Minji yang sedang menangis sekarang.

"Katakan kalau dia menyakitimu bilang padaku nanti _Appa_ akan menghajarnya." Kyungsoo tertawa membuat calon suaminya yang berdiri gagah didepan sana memandangnya bertanya. "tenanglah _Appa_ , kau tak perlu cemas nanti aku akan menghajarnya sendiri."

Saat mereka sudah didepan altar, Youngjae menyerahkan tangan anaknya pada _namja_ didepan sama yang begitu tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya.

"Kuserahkan permataku padamu. Jaga dan cintai dia melebihi aku menjaga dan mencintainya selama ini." pesan Youngjae sebelum dia menyerahkan anaknya.

"Pasti Tuan Do, tak akan kubiarkan Anda menyesal telah memilihku sebagai menantu Anda." ucapnya mantap.

"Kupegang kata-katamu Park Chanyeol."

Setelah Youngjae turun, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan keluarga Do untuk bisa meminang Kyungsoo menjadi pendampingnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol pada _namja_ disebelahnya.

"Lebih dari siap." jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka akhirnya menjadi pasangan abadi setelah mengucapkan janji. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain saat ini bagi Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. Penantian mereka selama ini akhirnya terjawab. Cinta mereka yang tersembunyi akhirnya terkuak tanpa ada penghalang lagi.

Pasangan itu turun setelah melakukan sesi ciuman.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang." pamit Chanyeol untuk kebelakang panggung. Selain menjadi penganti hari ini, Chanyeol juga menjadi seorang pendamping untuk adiknya yang akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Ya, Jongin akan menikah dengan Sehun.

Sehun sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah tegang yang membuat dia semakin tampan. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyesal melepas Sehun karena tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menggantikan Chanyeol dihatinya. Sama seperti Jongin yang tak akan tergantikan di hati Sehun.

Pintu dibuka sekali lagi dan berjalanlah Jongin bersama Chanyeol sebagai pendampingnya karena Jongin tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain Chanyeol.

Sama seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya sedari tadi. Ada rasa tak percaya dalam dirinya melihat Sehun berdiri di altar sana sedang menunggu dirinya.

Dari dulu dia tak berani berharap lebih pada hubungannya dengan Sehun. dia hanya menjalani berdasarkan cinta. Ada kalanya dia yakin kalau akhirnya seperti yang dia inginkan tapi tak jarang dia juga merasa ragu dalam hubungan ini.

Siapa sangka kalau Oh Seungwan merestui hubungan mereka dan akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu.

Chanyeol menyerahkan tangan Jongin pada Sehun yang sudah menantinya, "dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Permata hatiku setelah Kyungsoo kuharap kau membuatnya lebih bahagia dari sekarang."

"Pasti Chanyeol."

Setelahnya mereka naik ke altar bersama, menghadap pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka namun tiba-tiba suara Seungwan menggelegar memecah keheningan.

"Tunggu dulu pastur jangan nikahkan mereka dulu." begitu kata pria paruh baya itu.

Jantung Jongin berdetak keras.

 _Kumohon jangan buat Seungwan ssi merubah pikirannya._

Setelah pertemuan Sehun dengan ayahnya dikamar Jongin, Seungwan tetap pada pendiriannya. Pernikahan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo tetap akan dilaksanakan tetapi setelah menjenguk Kyungsoo dia terkejut begitu Youngjae mengatakan kalau pertunangan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun batal karena Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan orang lain. Dalam hati dia bernapas lega setidaknya dia tak perlu mengorbankan Sehun lebih dalam lagi. Sehun bisa menikahi Jongin seperti apa yang dia mau.

"Jongin,," panggilan dari Seungwan semakin membuat jantung Jongin tak karuan. Meskipun dia telah merestui hubungan mereka tapi untuk berinteraksi dengan ayahnya Sehun bukan suatu hal yang bisa dibilang mudah. Jongin masih ada rasa takut tiap kali dia bertemu tatap dengan pria itu.

Dia masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Seungwan selanjutnya namun alih-alih bersuara pria itu malah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, "aku titipkan Sehun, hartaku yang paling berharga padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa memberikan dia kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak bisa kuberikan." ucapnya sebelum dia turun lagi ke tempat duduknya. Merasa diperhatikan oleh semua orang ahirnya Seungwan membuka suaranya,"pastur kau boleh memulai upacaranya."

Dan begitulah akhirnya Jongin sudah resmi menjadi pasangan Sehun. sekarang semua orang tahu siapa Jongin bagi Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan, mereka bebas untuk melakukan apa saja dengan sang kekasih.

Dan pada akhirnya kesabaran mereka membuahkan hasil.

Jadi bersabarlah dan tetap yakin untuk apa yang kalian impikan.

 **The End.**

Ada yang punya ending versi lain, monggo silahkan berimajinasi. Imajinasi saya mentok disini.

Maafkeun semua typo (kalau ada), udah tak reread sampai 2x loh.

Btw, kangen bikin ff yang rada somplak ihh dari kmarin bikin ff angsty angsty mulu, huhuhu

Feel free to cipok(mwaahh) me in the comment box below, menerima juga timpukan, amukan apalagi sokongan dana, mueheheh

Oh ya kalau ada dari kalian yang baca "Angin" please jangan minta dilanjut karena itu Cuma OS pemirsah, oneshoot -,- lagian mau dilanju gimana orang hubungan antara "Sehun" dan "Jongin" masih sama, huhuhu

Laasstt thank you very much buat kalian yang udah follow, fav dan komen. Sayang kalian tercintjah,,mumumumu

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
